Therapy, Take One: Bakura
by SilverEmerald-DAS
Summary: It seems the gumi has decided that our beloved Bakura needs some serious therapy. Literally. Bakura's deeply miffed and seems to see this as a him vs. the therapist battle of wits... Question is, who will triumph? Rated T for language. No pairings.


Ohh, shit. Gods. SailorArctic and I are a couple of cruel and heartless bitches, lemme tell ya.

Right. We came up with this one while making a Bakura Tribute AMV to Disturbed's _Meaning of Life_. Which was also fun, and the best one we've made--and which is not up on the .org yet because her pc has neither internet nor CD burner. Heh. At any rate, what we noticed is that Bakura really does enjoy "getting psycho"--but mostly when he's alone. I mean, unless he's taunting Yami or terrorizing random victim #417 (the kid in the alley, Pegasus, Bonz, Grandpa...), he's always by himself when he has his psychopath moments. We then realized that we had nothing of Touzokuou Bakura--because hey, he's actually a lot more sane than Yami Bakura. 5000 years trapped in a Ring with a demon'll do that to ya. It's a good explanation! Although, try explaining that to a _normal_ person... And we came up with this. Can't you just see him trying to convince a therapist that he's not off his freakin' gourd?

We actually wrote a good 60 of this out loud, each of us alternately playing Bakura and the therapist, having a good old time. As usually happens with our better RP's, we decided hey: let's make a fanfic. Bwahaha. I got the honor of putting it to paper, and ooh, my little addendums make us both snicker with glee.

This is getting a rating of "T" due to all the swearing. Eheh.

Japanese:  
_-san_: Honorific. About the American equivalent of "Mr." or "Mrs." and a similar degree of respect.  
_hikari_: Light. Used herein to refer to the counterpart of a "yami"  
_yami_: ...Come on. Honestly. Do I really have to spell this one out for anybody?  
_gumi_: Posse, gang, group, pals, etc.  
_kana_: Japanese lettering.  
_-chan_: Honorific. Considered affectionate among lovers or friends, or toward young children. Often considered an insult when used in place of the more appropriate "-san," as respect is highly lacking in this honorific.  
_Touzoku-ou / Touzokuou_: Thief King. Touzokuthief; -ouking (as in _yuugiou_, "game king"). The addition or lack of a hyphen is usually incidental; I use "Touzoku-ou" as a **word**, a nominative; "Touzokuou" I use as a **name**, a title. Yeah, it's confusing; you can ignore it.  
_go-sennen_: Five millennia. Gofive; sennenmillennium (hence "sennen items")  
_Ore-sama_: OreI; -samahigh honorific. rolls eyes Bakura's full of himself. Girls usually use "watashi" for "I," boys usually use "boku." "Ore" is very... self-honoring. It's like saying "the great and wonderful me." "-sama" is an honorific usually reserved for gods ("kami-sama"), nobility (er... "Sesshoumaru-sama"), masters/lords of households (butler: "Kaiba-sama"), or someone for whom you have a LOT of respect (Mokuba calls Seto "nii-sama" as opposed to the usual "big brother" term "nii-san"). So saying "ore-sama" is like referring to yourself as "most honorable and respected great lord ME!" ...Sheesh.  
_Che_: Interjection. A lot like a scoff, or rolling one's eyes and saying "shit." Usually translated as, well, "shit."  
_-kun_: Honorific. Used after the name of a boy or serious tomboy, usually to indicate a level of respect between "-chan" and "-san," and normally only for someone one knows or has met.  
_Ano_: A pause sound, a lot like saying "er..." or "umm..."  
_Hai_: Yes.  
_Onegai_: Please.  
_Chibi-_: Little, small, "cute version of "  
_Aibou_: Partner. Sort of. Companion, person you depend upon mutually... anyway, Yami calls Yugi this almost more often than he calls him by name.  
_Faro_: Pharaoh. Duh.

Additional notes on language usage:  
-Bakura's got a British accent in he dub. I watch the dub. Ergo, he talks like a British person in this fic.  
-If there's an honorific for "Dr.", I don't know it.  
-Five thousand. I am a dubbie.  
-The weird-ass mix of bold, italics and caps is due to what I thought looked best for the emotion/emphasis/volume I was trying to convey. So pleah.  
-Yami Bakura is "Bakura" and hikari-Bakura is "Ryou." One, fandom, two, I prefer it, three, it's easier and I'm lazy, and four, it just sounds better. Am I going to get as pretty a set of prose by abusing the phrase "Spirit of the Millennium Ring"? No.  
-As usual: _This is the person in-control thinking or talking with his other. /This is the person not-in-control thinking or talking with his other./_ Just in case you were clueless or something.

**-x-o-x-**

"So, Bakura-san. How are you feeling today?"

The thief's eye twitched. "I'm sitting in therapy. My hikari and his idiot gumi have nullified my powers until the end of this session. And I have been _trapped_ in a hunk of _gold_ for _FIVE THOUSAND YEARS_! How do you _think_ I feel?"

The therapist blinked. "Your... powers?"

"Don't ask," he snapped.

Again the therapist blinked, before scribbling something down on her pad. Bakura squinted, trying to read the kana upside-down. 'Delusions of grandeur,' he made out.

"I AM NOT DELUSIONAL!" he barked.

"Of _course_ you aren't," Dr. Hio agreed with a falsely sweet smile. Bakura glowered at her.

"Now," she continued. "You mentioned something about... five-thousand years...?"

"Yes," he spat. "That's how long it's been since I died in Egypt."

"Ohh, so you've been having past-life experiences then?" she asked with wide, falsely curious I-really-don't-think-you're-a-nutcase eyes.

His own eye twitched. "I _AM_ a past-life experience, you ignorant twit!"

"Now now, Bakura-san, manners. From what I hear, that's part of why you're here in the first place."

"Don't remind me," he grumbled.

The therapist wagged her pencil at him. "Man-ners," she repeated in a singsong voice.

Bakura glared daggers at her. "Don't remind me, _Hio-san._" He put special effort into the contempt in that last word.

"Better," she replied with a nod. The Tomb Robber's hands twitched in the effort of keeping himself from reaching out and breaking her neck. "So. Back to past-life experiences. When did you begin having them?"

His hands twitched again, and his left eye followed. "I repeat," he said in a low voice, forcing himself to breathe deeply, "I am not _having_ past life experiences. I _AM_ experience from a past life. I _died_ in Egypt. I am _dead_. Do you understand me? _**DEAD!**_"

"...So you're a vampire."

A dark-lined eye began twitching incessantly. "I. Am. NOT. A. **VAMPIRE!**" He screamed the last word at the top of his lungs. Dr. Hio was suddenly glad of her decision to soundproof the room as she noticed the sides of her hair fluttering. She blinked slowly.

"...Zombie?"

Twitch. "No."

"Poltergeist."

"Closer."

"Ghost."

"Almost."

"Spirit."

"Thank you."

Another scribble on her notepad. "A spirit, hm? You realize spirits are non-corporeal."

"Of course," Bakura agreed.

"Then how do you explain your entirely corporeal presence here in my office?" As if to make her point, she leaned forward, reaching toward him with her pencil.

Faster than she could see, his hand snapped out and wrapped around the pencil. "I realize I'm corporeal. But don't. Touch me." The pencil snapped as his hand twisted, and he dropped the eraser end with a clatter onto the coffee table between them. There was a beat, and the woman then retracted her arm and scribbled something else on her pad. 'Violent tendencies,' he read this time.

"**I DO NOT HAVE VIOLENT TENDENCIES!**" he roared.

The doctor quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really."

"Ignoring the fact that at this moment I'd like nothing better than to twist your head off your shoulders, yes."

Hio-san nodded, scribbling something else on her pad.

"And why in the sands do you keep scrawling your blasted chicken-scratch all over that bloody tablet!" Bakura burst out, choosing to ignore the fact that she had amended her previous note to include the word 'homicidal.'

"Merely taking notes on things that interest me," she offered, finishing her amendment with the words 'outbursts' and 'overuse of expletives.'

"Would you like to know what interests me?" he queried. "After all... we are in therapy."

Hio-san paused, wondering if she should make something of 'we' as opposed to 'I.' She decided to shrug it off as his having included her in his statement, and moved on. "Well. Usually my patients don't bring that up themselves, but since you have, yes, Bakura-san. Do tell me all about your interests."

He smirked. "I like to steal things, for one." His smirk widened when he saw her begin writing 'kleptomania.' Before she could finish the word, he went on. "I also beat my other, when he deserves it." 'Abusive.' "I can show you the bruises," he added, lifting his shirt to show fading spots of purple near his ribcage. 'Self-mutilation.' "For the five-thousand years I was trapped, I lusted after the seven Millennium Items, that I would do anything to get, yet remain beyond my grasp." He took great pleasure into launching into his next sentence before she could finish the words 'obsessive,' 'rambling,' and 'fabricating false memories.'

At the third turn of the tablet's page, Bakura decided to step things up a bit. "And one day, I _shall_ defeat the Pharaoh, and claim the Millennium Puzzle as my own, as it should be and should have been millennia ago. This will bring me one step closer to my goal of opening the Door, and ultimate power! Yes. The Millennium Puzzle _will_ be mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" He concluded with a particularly and intentionally over-the-top evil laugh, ending with a mad grin at the sight of sweat breaking out on the good doctor's forehead as she rounded her fourth page.

"But what interests me most, right here, right now, is the thought of running you through in gruesome and painful locations with the gold letter opener which occupies the top drawer of your desk even at this very moment. ...I'll leave the rest to your imagination," he finished with intense satisfaction, leaning back and crossing his leg over his knee as he laced his fingers behind his head.

Hio-san had just finished one hasty line of kana and begun on another when she froze, blinked, and looked up at Bakura quizzically. "How did you know I have a gold letter opener in my top desk drawer?"

Bakura smirked. "I know many things, my dear Hio-chan."

Dr. Hio instinctively scowled at the low honorific, but was too occupied with her thoughts at the moment to make a reply. She though perhaps she had been opening a letter when Bakura-san first walked in...? Yes, that would be it. 'Over-observance leading to delusions of ESP.'

She looked up at the pale-haired across from her, as if expecting more. When he remained smugly silent, she sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Well. You certainly do have a lot of interests, Bakura-san." She flipped back through her notes, half of which were illegible, and grimaced at the sight.

"Thank you. I do so appreciate your taking the time to make note of every single one."

She shook her head a little, hunching over her tablet to attempt to decipher and sharpen the hastily-scrawled kana. "All a part of the job," she muttered, proceeding to take several minutes to clear and darken the worst bits of it. Bakura's smirk widened with glee.

"Having difficulties?" he asked with a sadistic pleasure, leaning forward and returning his arms to their resting place on his thighs.

"Oh, no no, not at all," Hio-san returned truthfully, finishing the last bit and straightening in her chair. She smiled her paste-me-on smile at him. "But I do thank you ever so much for your concern."

Tomb Robber blinked in surprise for a moment. Then his eyes narrowed back to their usual glower, and his mouth turned into a frown. "Persistent mortal," he snorted.

Hio-san blinked, brows knitting together. Bakura saw her mouth the word 'Mortal...?'

"Oh!" she remembered suddenly. "That's right. You're still under the impression that you're a spirit."

Thief King growled in his throat. "I AM a spirit, you blasted idiot! Do I have to beat it into your head with that papyrus tablet of yours?"

"Manners, Bakura-san," she reprimanded sharply, pointing her pencil at him. But then she noticed she was pointing with the broken end, and that one eye and both his eyebrows were twitching in suppressed fury. She quickly dropped the subject, instead returning to her pad to write down 'multiple facial tics.'

"You will remember, Bakura-san," Hio-san went on, "that we are in agreement on two facts: one, spirits are non-corporeal. And two, _you_ are not."

"I'm not a three-year-old, you idiot, I can do the math and DON'T EVEN SAY THE WORD 'MANNERS' TO ME, WENCH!" Dr. Hio's lips thinned to a line, but she kept her silence. "Yes, I am a spirit. Yes, spirits are non-corporeal. No, I am NOT an idiot. I am a spirit INHABITING a flesh body. This body is MINE, but I was not born in it. I possess it, thanks to this." Here he held up his pendant. The Horus Eye upon it glinted malevolently.

Hio-san tilted her head to one side, seeming to have forgotten about her pad for the moment. "Interesting. What is it?"

Bakura smirked. "This? This is the Millennium Ring, one of seven that I've been telling you about."

"Fascinating," she nodded, scribbling on her pad once more. "And it's in this that you claim to have been trapped?"

The Ring's pointers jingled slightly as Bakura's fist shook on the gold. "...'Claim'?" he hissed. "_'Claim'_? I don't CLAIM anything! I was TRAPPED in this BLASTED pendant for FIVE. THOUSAND. **YEARS!**" With each word, his grip on the gold tightened. The jingle became almost steady under his shaking fist. "_ME_! The great Egyptian King of Thieves! Touzoku-ou! Trapped in solitude with a DEMON! FIVE millennia! GO-SENNEN, you **TWIT**! How many ways _must_ I say it? Trapped, demon, item, me! _**ORE-SAMA!**_"

The doctor's only reaction was to scribble down the word 'ego-centric,' and then flip back a few pages to find and underline the word 'delusional.'

Having had enough, Bakura leapt to his feet. "I am NOT delusional! And I will not sit here and—and—" he cast around, trying to dig up a phrase he'd heard on the talking picture box once. "—Have my head shrunk by a bloody **twit**!" He huffed and turned to storm out.

"Bakura-san," Dr. Hio called after him cheerily, "your friends booked you an extra-long session. We still have two and a half hours left."

Bakura froze, his hand _inches_ from the knob. Two... and a half... _hours?_ He wasn't sure he could stand another two and a half _minutes_ in the same room as this sadistic wench. His hand moved forward, but then his hikari's words reached him: _/Remember our deal, Bakura-sama./_

The yami froze again. Yugi's and Ryou's warning returned to him: 'You'll get your powers back when you finish your first session.' His fingers twitched. _Damn you hikari._

Innocent laughter was his answer. _/This is for your own good, yami./_

_Somehow I doubt that._

"So you've changed your mind?" Hio-san asked as Bakura turned and strode back to his seat on the couch. "Wonderful!"

Bakura snorted.

"Now, where were we...?" the therapist wondered, looking over her notes.

"I'm not delusional," the teenager muttered.

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten, _that's_ where we were."

Thief's fingers twitched.

"Now... what was this about your... 'other'?"

Bakura stiffened. "That's not a subject I'd rather discuss."

"Indeed. And why's that?"

The boy glowered at her. "Because he doesn't exist," he snapped.

Hio-san leaned forward. "Did he tell you that?"

A scoff. "Of course not."

"But do you believe it?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "No," he muttered, "but it'd be nice if _you_ did."

More scribbling. "You and your... 'other'... don't get along very well, do you, Bakura-san?"

_Che._ "Not at times, no."

"And why do you think that is?"

Bakura scoffed. _Maybe because I'm a five-thousand-year-old thief and he's a seventeen-year-old honors student? Could that possibly have something to do with it?___

_/Be nice, Bakura./___

_I didn't say it out loud, did I!_

"Could it be," Hio-san interrupted into the silence, "because you are the... 'possessing spirit' and he is the...?"

"Host?" Bakura finished. "Probably."

"_Host_," Dr. Hio repeated. "Interesting. And how does your... 'host' feel about being possessed?"

Bakura shrugged.

"Never thought to ask him?"

"Never cared. He doesn't complain."

"Doesn't he?"

"No."

Another note. "And how long have you been... 'possessing' your host?"

Again the Thief King shrugged. "Few years now."

"And what was your host... what's his name?"

"He doesn't have a name," Bakura snapped quickly. Hio-san raised an eyebrow. "We share our name," Bakura amended. "His name is my name and my name is his."

"So your host's name is also Ryou Bakura?"

The thief sighed inwardly. "Yes," he answered, relieved. The less some stranger knew—really knew—about the two of them, the better. There _was_ no 'yami' and 'hikari'—just tenant and landlord.

"So what was the other Bakura-san like before you met him?"

Both Bakura and Ryou smiled to themselves at 'the other Bakura-san,' for Ryou's being called 'Bakura-san' as much as the fact that neither really remembered either of them ever being called 'the other one.' "How should I know?" Bakura asked. "It was before I met him, ne?"

"And you don't share his memories?" Hio-san asked.

"Of course not," Bakura said in mild surprise. "Why the hell would I? I have my own."

"From Egypt."

The glare returned. "Yes, from Egypt. What are you getting at?"

"So you _don't_ have your own memories from the time the other Bakura-san was born to the time you took control?"

"I told you. I was trapped in the Ring with a demon."

"Do your memories ever coincide with the other Bakura-san's?" she asked, pointing back and forth with her pencil between Bakura and an invisible figure apparently sitting to his left.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. He _really_ didn't like where this was going.

**-x-  
**-Two Hours Later-  
**-x-**

"So," Yugi asked, "how did it go, Bakura-kun?"

The small boy's constant smile faltered at the sight of the white-haired yami's face. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost—which, given that it was Bakura, didn't make much sense.

"Bakura-kun?" Yugi asked. "Are you okay?" Bakura didn't seem to hear him, and kept walking. Yugi panicked.

"Ryou!" he exclaimed, running forward and stopping the taller boy with a hand on his elbow. "What happened?"

A flash from gold, and a warm but worried chocolate gaze looked down at him. "Ano... Yugi? I think perhaps this might have been a bad idea."

Yugi blinked. "Ryou, what happened?"

The taller boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, Hio-san has spent the last two hours picking apart the differences and similarities between Bakura and myself—what he'd tell her, at least—and trying to convince him that we're the exact same person, out separation of personas is self-induced, and that he had no powers."

Yugi blinked. Again. "That's crazy."

"You know that, and I know that," Ryou agreed. "But she kept insisting that it's all in our head—that he's delusional. She's good; she almost had _me_ convinced."

Yugi shuddered. "Okay, that's creepy."

Ryou nodded. "Hai. I think perhaps it would be best if we didn't come back here again."

"Agreed." The boys turned to leave—

—When Hio-san popped her head out the door. "See you next week, Bakura-san!" she called with a cheery wave.

Yugi pulled his next step short to avoid crashing into the boy in front of him, who had frozen at the sound of the doctor's voice. Yugi saw a flash of gold, and glancing up saw locks of white hair curving into horns—and felt nearly yanked off his feet when Yami pulled partial control to leap them out of the way, a mere split-second before it happened.

"GYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bakura let out with a strangled yell. "NO! I can't TAKE it anymore!" Everyone else in the room stood frozen, and Bakura spun, Ring glowing blue as it cut the air in a wide arc, taking supreme advantage of his having finished that damn session—and praying, just _praying_ that it counted.

His eyes were wide, his irises red and narrow, and the horns of his hair looked sharp enough to cut. "**PENALTY GAME!**" he exclaimed, pointing a finger directly at the doctor's face.

Everyone. Froze.

For a moment, nobody breathed.

_/Please/_ Ryou thought, _/don't let it have worked./___

_Please,_ Bakura thought, _let it have worked.___

_Onegai,_ Yugi thought, _don't let it have worked.___

_/Oh/_ Yami thought, _/shit./_

The good doctor blinked a few times. Then she knitted her brows, and tilted her head to one side. "...Who are you, exactly?"

Bakura smirked in triumph, lowering his arm. "I, dear Hio-chan, am a delusion."

The woman blinked quizzically.

Bakura's smirk cracked into a fanged sneer. "I'm a figment of your imagination, Hio-chan. That's right. You've spent the last four hours psycho-analyzing a _figment_. You're delusional, Hio-chan.

"After all," he added, spreading his arms, "look at me. Do I _look_ real to you? Red-brown eyes." He pointed at his right eye. "Hair—" he pointed to his horns "—that defies gravity. My fucking _jacket_—" he grabbed his lapels and shook them, making the tail wave "—defies gravity. My pendant—" he shook the still-blue Ring "—_glows_. Do I **look** real to you?"

Hio-san only stared, her jaw going slack.

Bakura sneered at her. "Good luck with the rest of your clients, Hio-chan. I hope the next one's real." Then he turned and strode out the open door.

There was a pause, wherein Hio-san stood there in confusion and an appalled Yugi looked with horror back and forth between the shrink and the open doorway.

After a moment, Yugi pulled his jaw up, swallowed, and turned to the doctor. "Ano... Hio-san?"

This seemed to knock the woman loose from her stupor, as she jumped, then shook her head as though trying to clear it. "Frikin' crazy people are starting to rub off on me..." she muttered.

Yugi tried again. "Are you okay, Hio-san?"

She looked at him as if only just noticing he was there, and her eyes bugged. "Puh—!" she said, pointing at him. He blinked.

"Hio-san...?" he took a step forward.

This was apparently a bad idea, as the woman leapt back, the arm pointing at him now shaking. "Puh... puh-puh-puh-puh!"

Yugi blinked.

"_Purple!_" she finally shrieked.

"_What?_" Yugi burst out.

"_PURPLE!_" she repeated, pointing from one of his eyes to the other. Then her own eyes widened, as her gaze slid higher. "Geh..." she choked out, pointing once again. "Guh..."

"Hio-san?"

"**GRAVITY HAIR!**" she shrieked, before letting out a final scream, turning on the balls of her feet, and pelting back into her office, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Yugi stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging open. Then:

"BAKURA!" he hollered, turning and pelting out the door.

This time, he actually was lifted off his feet, by Bakura's hand on his jacket collar as he shot past.

The thief set Yugi back down and crossed his arms. The smaller boy looked up at him. The yami's still-red eyes were narrow, his jaw set. Yugi's eyes bugged at him.

"Bakura!" he exclaimed. "Put her back!"

Bakura burst out laughing. "And why should I?"

"Please, Bakura, it's not right; she was only doing her job—"

"No," the thief intruded with a sadistic grin, turning and walking off.

"Bakura-kun!" the small hikari shrieked, chasing after him. "Stop! Put her back!"

"_No,_" the yami repeated, still laughing. "Though I might have to if my own hikari doesn't shut up."

"Ba-kurr-aaa!" Yugi whined.

"Oh hush, chibi-Yugi. You should be pleased; I must admit I feel much better now."

"Bakura-kun that's not the point."

The thief seemed to ignore him. "And it was more than worth it for what she said about your hair."

"Bakura!" Yugi turned pink. Once more, Bakura burst out laughing.

_Yami!_ Yugi shouted across his link with his other. _Help!_

What he got in return was a snort of suppressed laughter.

_Yami it's not funny!_

Another snort, suppressed with more difficulty this time. _/Sorry/_ the Pharaoh replied with definite amusement in his voice. _/You're right, it's not funny./___

_You have the same hair!_ Yugi snapped.

This time, the Pharaoh laughed outright.

_Shut up!_ Yugi whined. _And anyway, help!___

_/What do you want me to do, aibou/___

_Fix her!___

_/I can't undo a Shadow Game, Yugi, not one enacted by somebody else./___

_Then make him do it!___

_/You think I can/___

_You can try!___

_/Give me control, then./___

_**-shift-**___

_/Fine. Now help/_ Yugi pleaded.

Yami chuckled to himself. "Touzokuou."

Bakura glanced back at him with a smirk. "Faro."

"My hikari wants me to ask you to undo your last Shadow Game."

"Does he?"

"Mm."

"Well. Now you've asked," Bakura noted, fangs glinting.

"That I have," the Pharaoh returned with a smirk.

_/YAMI/_

**-x-o-x-  
**

**Author's notes:**

-She _wagged_ her _pencil_ at him. As if he doesn't hate her enough already, she goes all Dark Magician on him. Yes, that was intentional.

-"Why in the sands." He's Egyptian. Shrug.

-"We are in therapy." Yes, he was referring to himself and Ryou, not himself and Hio-san.

-Beating his other... We're going with fan-fiction Bakura a little bit on this one. Obviously, the one who can make false bodies and "punishes" his hikari. If you hate it, hate me and leave.

-"Door." Maybe spoiler. Maybe not. I kinda don't care.

-His powers have been nullified, yet he knows about the letter opener. That's because he's a YAMI. He has some control over the Shadows and some psychic powers even without use of his Item; and the hikaris only bound his Ring and most dangerous Shadow Powers. ...And stuff. Shut up, it's magic.  
Yugi You stole that from JoIsBishMyoga.  
DAS And? I worship her. So I borrowed.

-Papyrus tablet. Again, he's from Ancient Egypt. He doesn't care that we call it paper; to him, it's papyrus.

-Talking picture box. That'd be the TV. Again, he doesn't care what we call it.

-Ryou calls Bakura Bakura-sama. Sometimes. He really does have respect for the guy. ...Plus he's gotten used to it by now, as Bakura used to insist upon Ryou using it. Once again, yay fandom.

-Bakura is WAY over-protective of Ryou. Hence his getting twitchy when Hio-san mentions his "other."

-"Tenant and landlord." The word Bakura uses for host is "yadonushi," which also means landlord. Plus he once told Ryou that he "pays rent" to his host. Connect the dots with me...!

-"The other one." Little reference to the "mou hitori no boku" so often used by Yugi and so rarely by Ryou.

-"Seen a ghost." Dude, Bakura uses a freakin' occult deck! Come on!

-We had a LOT of fun with the Penalty Game. The yamis always come up with something original, and boy was Bakura pissed about being called delusional! So dear Hio-san gets a taste of her own medicine. As per the usual. Bwahaha.

-I like Bakura making fun of his own appearance. As well as making fun of all his own mental problems. Just to get to Hio-san. Because he would.

-Gravity Hair. Shit. XDD Gods I love it! I make fun of everybody, bwaha.

-Yami is an ASS. And once again, I fucking love it. Heh.

Wasn't that fun? XD That wench had it coming, I swear she bloody did.

For the irony of it, I wrote this fic in a 3x5 tablet with Yami on the cover. Heh.

As usual, there is a Secret Guest Character hidden in this fic! Today, she is from another anime. Cookies to anyone who can guess her identity and the anime she is from!

Take one was Bakura. Take two will be Yami. Heh heh heh.

Questions, comments, raves, rants, flowers, flames?


End file.
